Jealousy's Deathmarch
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: Jealousy leads to madness. Aftermath actions lead to pain and regret. What done is done and there's no way of fixing it. But it seems that the way of 'going forward' is much more sinister than the crime.Warnings inside.Summary's better than the storyO.o!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tsubasa

My first fic in the Tsubasa (Clamp) section. Funny; I've been working on one for nearly two weeks but even though it's short I still haven't finished it. This on was finished in three-four hours. It seems it's harder for me to write for Tsubasa then bleach...I wander why ._.... Anyway...

**Warning**: hints of rape\sexual abuse -but ONLY hints. And angst. Lots and lots of angest~!!!

* * *

The blond magician gasped as his brunet partner slummed him to the wall next to the shut door, glaring at him furiously.

Why? Fai hasn't done anything wrong. Yes, he knew that Kurogane hated the tall man with the black long smooth ponytail the moment he saw him in this new world they arrived to. Fai saw the heated glares Kurogane was sending this new version of Ashura every time the handsome rich businessman bought the blond drinks for free, spoke to him, just_ looked_ at him...

It was probably the soft touch of Ashura's finger on the blond's cheek that evening that finally made the tanned warrior snap. He simply stood up, grabbed Fai's arm painfully hard and drugged him away from the lobby to their room in the hotel's third floor.

"Kuro...?"

But why?

Wasn't it Kurogane who always says that past stays in the past and he should just move on with his life? It wasn't as if he tried to run away the moment he saw Ashura, he tried not to be afraid of him anymore...it was his way of dealing with his past, so why...

"You're mine."

Fai blinked, clear blue eyes widened as he stared at frozen angry red ones. He opened his mouth, trying to say something but suddenly gasped for air when Kurogane's other hand -the one that wasn't holding his wrists trapped above his head- grabbed his throat. Taking a breath as deep as he could he glared back, trying to ask the brunet what the hell he was doing but when he looked at him, at his eyes, his mind went blank.

Kurogane roamed over him, trapping him against the hard wall in the darkness of the room, like wild animal would trap its prey. He didn't care that the blond's face was pale as death, didn't care that his clear blue eyes was staring at him wide with horror, didn't care that he has a trouble breathing seeing how he was panting beneath him, both in suffocation and fear, didn't care that his body was shaking horribly, that he was whimpering...

"You," the tall tanned brunet growled in low voice of blind rage voice in the blond's ear. "Are mine." Kurogane stepped forward, so close, pressing his tall muscled body to the shaking figure. Pressing him against his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeats of the other pounding in his chest -in both chests -but Fai's heart was beating so much more quickly, as if it will soon get ripped off from his chest. Kurogane smirked in sadistic satisfaction, drawing even closer. "Don't _ever_forget who saved your sorry skinny ass from death more times than your pathetic little self can count!" he hissed madly, the grip on the blond's neck hardened as Kurogane looked down to him. "The only ones that cared for you are dead now and you have no one and no where to go and_nothing_ except _me_, got that?! I've sacrificed my arm for you, my blood for you." Now he was gripping to his wrists and throat so hard that his nails pierced the soft milky skin, drawing droplets of crimson blood under it. "Your life depends only on me. No one would bother with you as far as I am. You have no one else but me and you _owe _me your _pathetic life_." Kurogane breathed in rage.

Still trying to utter even a single world, but Fai knew Kurogane was right, and his heart crushed and mind shattered as everything, every single memory of his tragic unlucky_ filthy_ past was coming back crashing to him.

"Therefore, you are mine and_ only _mine. If I have to I will kill every single of those Ashura bastards out there -I'll kill _anything and anyone _that would try to take you away from me 'cause you are _my whore_." He hissed coldly and sternly, half-lidded raged red eyes burning in endless ocean of fear in the wide blue ones.

Then the hand left the neck, leaving its marks on the skin as Kurogane suddenly bite his own fingers and pressed closer, if that was even possible and the shaken Fai, despite being frozen with fear, unconsciously arched his body as bloody fingers traces his cheek where Ashura touched only minutes ago, and then to his slightly parted air-gasping lips...

_"You are mine and only mine and you will always be mine. Is that clear... __**Yui?**__"_

Still trying to make a sound that wasn't just helpless whimpers...but his voice died out.

... ... ...

Never, not even once in his actions of blind rage of jealousy Kurgane had truly been aware as to whom these terrorised looks and terrified whimpers were directed to...-no; he had been aware, all this time, and at that time it was something that he even wanted; that the idiot blond would be afraid of him like he_ should _be...

(-all those times he mocked him, laughed at him, annoyed him with those stupid nicnames, all those time Kuroganetruly wanted to hurt him, cut him to shreds, beat him to death for being _so damn annoying_...-)

-But _Only _at that time he had wanted this -being consumed with blind sadistic rage of jealousy.

And it was this merciless blind sadistic rage of jelousy was what have driven him to do what he did that night.

In the following morning he finally regained his self-conscious back... but it was already too late.

... ... ...

...

No, Fai hadn't killed himself; the will to live has gotten too strong thanks to Kurogane. When the Ninja woke up in the next morning the magician was simply chattering with the kid and the white pork-bun while eating breakfast in the hotel's dining-room, acting as if nothing at all had happened.

Except when the next time Ashura approached him he simply brushed him off.

And he treated him like always, calling him silly annoying nicknames, 'playing' tag with him and Mokona...

But even with Shaoran and Mokonaaround, 'Fai' would edge with hidden panic every time he got trapped with no way to escape, even if he was smiling goofily.

And in those times they were completely alone -something that, after that night- the blond almost always tried to avoid-, it was much_ much_ worse.

... ... ...

...

.

It was the same look that he had when his brother died for the first time; fell from that tower.

The same look he had when discovering his King -the kind King that saved him- was the murderous beast with blood on his hands.

The same look he had when stubbing the Princess in Infinity.

The same look when his brother died the second time; crumbled in the Princess's arm.

The same look when his own blade piercedthrough the mad King of Celes.

That look of pure horror from eyes filled with darkness...

And the same look of that night, when he said and did things he wished with all his heart and mind he could just erase.

...

He wished with all his heart and mind...

-Even if the body was drawned back to that night and, there is no turning back what have happened. And no matter how much he hated it and hated himself for it he knew that there's no going back and just forgetting or ignoring it.

After all, if he could just ignore it he wouldn't be finding himself sweating and holding and desperately whispered apologies and sweet nothings to the Magician... -to Fa... --to _Yui'_s ear almost every night after regret and desire and unbearable frustration took over him in a way more painful then some stupid jealousy.

* * *

**Review, or else!!! **

**p.s: Is it just me or the Summary to the story sounded much better than the story itself?!**


End file.
